crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Ride of "Black" Jack Kingston, United States Marshal And His Immortals
The Last Ride of 'Black' Jack Kingston, United States Marshall is a dime novel 'true crime' western within the Whateley Academy Universe. It was first published in 1915 and it's author, James Hallowell was a participant in the events described. The novel purports itself to be a true account of the Eureka County Mine War and serves as the tale of origin for one of the first Paranormal Hero Groups, The Immortals, who were based out of San Francisco during the late 19th Century. The novel takes place between September 1st, 1874 and September 24th, 1874. Summary September 1st The Crystal Palace Theater and Saloon, Carson City Nevada James Hallowell is playing cards, one of the players accuses him of being a cheat, and insults his wife, Jasmine Hallowell. James takes offense, and gets the other man to retract his comments. Jack Kingston arrives on the scene, and after some discussion, gets James and Jasmine's assistance in retrieving Benjamin Two Feathers from the local jail. Jack now has all the members of his party, and they set off for Carlin, Nevada, to hunt down the murderer of US Marshal Edwin Hooker. September 2nd On the train to Carlin, Nevada Starts "In the morning, our motley band of press ganged do gooders broke our fast in the dining car still more than an hour from our final destination" James Hallowell relates how he met and married his wife, how his wife came to be in America, and other such information about their life stories. Jasmine Hallowell demonstrates her hydrokinetic abilities. Two Feathers relates the information on a great evil that in is Carlin, information that he received from the spirit, Coyote, through shamanistic practices Carlin City Starts at "Awaiting our arrival on the platform was the local constable, one Sheriff Buford Clements". Horton Boarding House, Carlin, Nevada September 3rd Ft Carlin, Carlin, Nevada Horton Boarding House, Carlin, Nevada Sacred Heart Parish Church, Carlin, Nevada September 4th Ft Carlin, Carlin, Nevada The fort under construction is assaulted, zombies destroyed, and Jake Horton and Juan Ricardo sort out where their land claims lie. September 24th Horton Boarding House, Carlin, Nevada Jack Kingston informs his party that "the Solicitor General of the United States, Mr. Benjamin Bristow" has informed him, that "his assignment ... is satisfactorily complete", and that he's setting up, what would be later referred to as a "Paranormal Association for Law Enforcement", in San Francisco, and is recruiting his party members. They agree. Major characters *Marshall Jack Kingston *James Hallowell *Jasmine Hallowell *Benjamin Two Feathers Apocrypha Outside of the universe, The Last Ride of "Black" Jack Kingston, United States Marshall is a story written by E. E. Nalley in the Exploring the World Of Whateley Academy series. It was published on July 30th, 2018. References Elsewhere in Canon : the back was adorned with a daguerreotype photograph of three men standing around a woman of African decent who was seated in the chair, looking straight into the camera lens. : Dani turned and walked over. “Oh, that's a book Peggy loaned me to read. An old-timey dime western.” : “The Last Ride of Black Jack Kingston,” Kayda read and then turned it back over to look at the picture. Dani reached over and pointed at the man standing behind the chair with an absolutely huge mustache in a dour, dark suit. : “That's him,” she said. “Jack Kingston, US Marshall. Although my favorite character was this guy, Benjamin Two Feathers.”''All Hallows Ball: Part Two'' References Category:Stories Category:Gen0 Category:E. E. Nalley